Loki's POV
by 10Lei
Summary: Narrator gets beat up by Loki forced to tell the story about his desire to rule. Somehow Pre- Dark World. A Parody fic making fun of mostly anything and everything in the avengers. The OC is an unnamed rat, narrator.
1. Chapter 1

In the prisons of Asgard or Ass guard whatever you would like to call that place, there is Loki reading a book. Why? Well according to the movies and not the comic books spin off the movies which is the movies based on the comic book. And Thor would say, did thy bow thy mind. Here is a fanfiction where there is Loki gets eaten by a Yoshi than shat out.

'Can you please stop that you're being noisy' Loki looked at the person writing the fanfiction author. 'Get writing about my decrepit life or I'll turn you into a rat.'

The narrator prefers not to be a rat her entire life and starting to get on to the plot- It all started in the mushroom kingdom where the writer decided in her dreams it would start. And for some stupidly contrived reason, Loki desired to rule this sugar filled… sugar bowl? Now to the-

'You asked for it' Loki waved his hand around and started to glow.

The narrator is now turned into a rat and attempts to scurry away, but quickly she gets grabbed and pulled in front of Loki's face.

'Tell my story or I'll put you on the set of Guardians of the galaxy where you became the microphone mouse to Star-lord' Loki threaten and threw the mouse in the corner with a thud.

The narrator rat shook and squeaked in defeat and started to write, somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

The story of Loki Laufeyson the destined king? of Asgard. Fanfiction authors give Loki the trope a 'Draco in leather pants' and seems to forget the massacre for thousands of people in New York. As the fandom of Loki desires and explanation of his unforgivable deed. If you really want a good redemption story try Loki 'Agent of Asgard' which is the fighting of faith of a destined villain. As an attempt to break Loki's static position of villain. As parts the narrative is like split of the old fandom and the new fandom. Old Loki is like what the old fandom desires to return while New Loki is what the new fandom wants. This rat recommends the comics, its nice eye candy and a good narrative. The first volume is the rarest to find depending on city.

'They really love me unlike my false father' Loki looked at the narrator as the rat is cowering in the corner covered in the stinky breath of star lord. 'Those annoying fan girls, but they could never exist in the same plane of existence.'

The Rat shook her head and looked at the prison in despair, the magic has trapped the rat in the cell with sociopath who saw genocide of the Ice giants was a good idea. Who knows how long this rat would last for with him in the cell.

'How much you would last?' Loki asked the rat in cold whispery voice. 'You don't understand, my fa-, Odin and Brother Thor has left me to rote in prison' Loki then grabbed the rat and shook it. 'Odin's father has taken down the dark elves with no mercy, why can't I?'

The Rat squeaked painfully at the grip of Loki tightens and threw at the orange cell wall which immediately recoils the rat into a wall. The Rat squeaks in pain and slid down slowly down to the wall.

'Both Odin promised me and brother a throne, yet he only groomed one. Thor, the bubbling fool is guaranteed the throne' Loki looked at the Rat, 'that magic, I've given you would only to extend your life within my abuse.'

At that moment several hundred fan girls would say aww... however the rat is covered in blood and bruises from being thrown from wall to wall and a blood stain on a wall. The narrator is great amount of pain. The rat is sore and hid in a corner of under Loki's bed.

'What would I do next? Rat' Loki said menacing, 'kill you or let you live within the hell you came into when you choose this story.' Loki grabbed the rat from the illusion of a bed. 'However you are the narrative, the eye of the third person narrative'

The rat is hoping that her life would end at this moment and started to close it eyes attempting to except it's faith.

'No, that won't be cruel enough' Loki dropped the rat and lay on the real bed. 'Now tell my real story, or you well go through that once again. Until you break.'

'It all started when father promised us both as children' Loki and erased the blood with magic 'We will both rule Asgard, but one day I saw father as he really was'

The rat started to look at Loki and jumped on the chair and sat down and curled up to nurse its wounds, Loki threw a ball in the sky and continued.

'He was not my father' Loki continued on. 'And he was never treated me like a son.'

The rat looked up and squeaked to continue, but now heavily sore from being thrown around like a rag doll. Writing a quick remark about how Odin in the comics is an ass of a father. Due his love of manipulation of almost everyone in his immediate family.

'Maybe if I destroyed the ice giants world' Loki went on and the rat was kind of getting bored. 'But that day, I realized that I was an ice giant as well. However if I destroyed the ice giants would that approval of Odin. So I would be king?'

Loki sat up on the bed and looked at the rat. The rat immediately recoiled to the back of the chair

'And now some, idiot narrator came in invade my privacy' Loki's voiced hissed. 'Would of you liked for I to come into your study?'

The Rat still recoiled from the chair even further

'I've came to earth, to be a benevolent ruler,' Loki looked sat looking at the rat, 'However the avengers foiled my plans and thrown me back here.'

Loki lay on the bed and took out a book from a giant and started to read.

'And now I am stuck here, for a length that is unknown' Loki said looking at the rat.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading, I am slightly sick, just slightly, well probably a lot… I have a large thing planned for a fanfiction. I will attempt to release that thing's first chapter. But it's a secret and because I am paranoid at times.<p>

This would go on for another 1 – 2 chapters, and would a relatively short work. Releasing in the next couple weeks.

Finally an Ant man movies is coming out (finally)! Time to get over my phobia of ants and my irrational hatred of ants or that movie may turn into a horror movie in my perspective.


End file.
